


In between hell and heaven

by theriott0810



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriott0810/pseuds/theriott0810
Summary: Maybe, we gave in too much.





	In between hell and heaven

**Author's Note:**

> *experiment* English is not my first language, feel free to correct my mistake.

_Because years ago you were here with me; you smiled then you laughed. You promised me a forever that you will never leave me in fear. I am a kid with colors in my eyes; burn sienna, phthalo blue and lemon yellow. You left me hollow, nothing but sorrow._

 

 

 

Counting stars; it is an old song, yes. I sing it once, and then twice and then thrice. _Because mom said she will be back if I keep reading the lyrics, singing the melody_.

 

 

\--

 

 

I was five, very short and I snort, a lot. A kid.

            I was lost in the happiness of the combination of people called a family. Yes, a dad and a mom and a son like me. My dad, he was a good guy; fetched me from school, bought me toys and candies and ice cream and cool shoes. My mom? She was an angel. She cooked me good food and baked beautiful cakes. She drew me flowers and then colored my cool cars painting then she hung it up on her office wall.

            When I was a kid, exactly five years old; short and snort, she often brought me to her office. She worked as a graphic designer but sometimes, she designed houses and rooms, and places to open spaces. She used to be so cool and kind and lovely; like how a mother supposed to be.

            One day, dad forgot to fetch me up and so I walked home all by myself. I am a big boy at that time. I believed dad had his own reason why he forgot to do what he always did. Adult, they lived a busy life. A kid like me should understand the process of living but it was too complicated.  When I reached home, I opened the door and mom was crying and dad was screaming. Oh – during the art class, Ms. Claire asked me to draw my family. I cannot wait to show them my cool painting because I knew, they will be so happy to see it. But why they were tears in their eyes? Did I do something wrong again?

No mom, I did not break the vase anymore.

No dad, I brushed my teeth when you asked me so.

No mom, I did not fight at school.

No dad, I am a good boy today and I promised you I will be a good boy every day.

No mom, I did not lie.

No dad, I never lie.

 

 

            But dad said mom was lying. Adult life, I guess? So I walked closer to dad, telling him mom will never lie to him because remember, we pinky promised each other to always tell the truth.

Dad pushed me away. _Hard_

I had tears in my eyes but _dad said big boy do not cry_. I am a big boy now.

            So I scooted closer to my mom and she hugged me. _Tight so tight_. It was suffocating and she kept crying. I told her, “Mom, it is okay to cry. Big girl cries sometimes too.” I reached a hand out and wiped her tears. Mom said, “Baekhyun, you will never leave me alone right? You will always be by my side. I am your mother.” I nodded my head and rested my chin on her shoulder. She buried her face on top of my head then cried for hours.

Why?

 A five year old me did not know that was the beginning of the story on how I stopped seeing colors.

_The colors I loved the colors I treasured._

 

 

 

 


End file.
